Fire Emblem: Return from the Unknown
by Chaos Child of Power
Summary: It is 1000 years in the future of Elibe. Nergal's defeat is looked back on as one of the difficult battles in its history, but nothing can prepare them for what they soon face: the very creation he thought was destroyed. Rated T for language, etc. Ch5 Up!
1. Chapter 1: The Dawn of Destiny

Prelude: What Happened then Affects Now

Many years ago, on the continent of Elibe, a fierce battle waged in what would become known as the Battle of Dragon's Gate. In this battle, a band of warriors led by Eliwood of Pherae, Hector of Ostia, and Lyn of Sacae defeated a man whose lust for power had caused him to become inhuman, caring only to take over the world. His morphs, creatures brought to life using the quintessence of living beings, were his tools to getting there, but in the end, the band of warriors won.

But the one who got away... he will become the continent's downfall. HIs strength has multiplied a thousandfold since his last known appearance...

And only time will tell when his first strike will come.

A thousand years have passed since that fateful battle. No one (of the public) knows what happened to Durandal, Armads, the Sol Katti, or any of the other legendary weapons. Although powerful, the memory of these mighty weapons were nearly wiped after the Libary of Etruia (1) had been burned down. Only a select few have this knowledge now.

A new age in which all of Elibe has been united as one people has begun. Although the ruling territories have not changed, everyone felt pride in being from Elibe, be they children of Roland, or students of Athos, or anyone else, everyone was glad to be together.

They will need this bond more than ever...

Chapter 1: The Dawn of Destiny

At Castle Ostia, a messenger cloaked in blue, wearing a white shirt and dark blue pantaloons, with his companion in red wearing a black blouse and a crimson skirt at his side prepares to enter.

"Speak your name and..." The guard stops, recognizing the people before him. "Oh, it's just you, Chris. And of course you too, Lenna. Enter. King Raimei wishes to see you."

"Thank you, General Edward." Says Chris.

It is not long before Chris and Lenna meet up with their childhood friend Rustus. Rustus was usually quiet, and his bright red hair kept tidy, but today, he seemed worried, and he had not brushed his hair.

"Rustus, what is it? Did you misplace your katana again?" Chris says jokingly. (It is an event that happens often to him, even though it's always in the same place)

"No, worse.." He looks out the window, panicking slightly. "I feel as though we are in danger... as though ancient forbidden magic is being performed as we speak..." (2) (He always says this, but so far, nothing has happened) Lenna, with her light voice laughs and says "You say that almost daily and nothing happens. We're fine. By the way, Rustus, are you looking for a sparring partner? I have my blade today." She pulls a longsword from her belt. The blade has a short hilt, with its defining feature being a diamond embedded into the edge of it. The sword itself was lightly serrated from its many years of use.

"I don't think your old Gespenst (3) could withstand another battle. I'll get Hamon to find his Hammerne staff for you."

"You're just afraid I'll beat you again!" Lenna retorted quickly.

Rustus laughed. " You're just like that Saint of Swords you call a many-great-Grandfather!" (4)

"Guys, we have business to attend to." Chris says to his comrades.

As the mercenary, myrmidon, and thief approach the throne room, they are met by a white cloaked bishop.

"Rustus, Lenna, and Chris. Perfect, King Raimei will see you now." he tells them.

"Lord Reginald. Good day to you." Rustus tells him.

"And same to you, my good man. May St. Elimine be with you three." Lord Reginald tells them.

As they enter the throne room, Rustus could not help thinking, "It's hard to believe he's descended from that loudmouthed little girl from that fateful battle. He's so quiet. _That _may come from who that girl took as a husband."(5)

Sitting on the throne was King Raimei, a very calm individual with strangely bright eyes, yet a very dulset voice and an aura of power that even his strongest enemies seemed to be intimidated by, and commands his closest friend's respect. His dark red hair, partially hidden by his crown, was in the style of a famed assassin from fables of many years back known as the Angel of Death. (6)

"Ah, yes, yes, Sir Christopher and Lady Lennalynn. My trusted spies. And Rustus, tight-knit companion. I have a mission for the three of you. Yes, Rustus, I'm including you."

_It's about time_, thinks Rustus.

"There are talks of a group of bandits that have been terrorizing the entire continent of Elibe. I believe that you know what I am talking about. Some of their works are the burning of the Library of Etruia and the slaying of my ancestor's family. Their activities have picked up, according to many of my other spies within the organization. They also speak of a plot to attack Pherae. I want you to warn Pherae as fast as you can. Our newest recruit, Ken, will be traveling with you."

He claps. Then enters a green-haired boy who looked like he could lift Castle Ostia enters, sword in hand and out of breath from sparring. "You... called... my liege?"

"Ah, Ken, you fight hard. I am assigning you to this band. Protect them with you life."

Ken bows. "Yes, my lord."

King Raimei frowns, then yells "Sirena!"

But just as he was halfway through calling her, in she comes, axe in hand and panicked.

"My Liege, we are under attack! And... the attackers... they're not normal... they're already in the castle! We must take up arms!"

"Let's go!" King Raimei grabs his blade from the back of the throne. (7) It is an extremely fine blade, and with serrated edges and a bejeweled hilt, "Silencer" was ready for battle. (8)

Notes

1: As to this, I am not sure it exists in the game, but here's my story about it, if you're curious...

When Lord Pent was nearing death, he had many scribes copy down his nearly limitless information on magic. Very little of his knowledge was left out. Upon his death, all of the books on magic were placed in a library in Etruia. Soon after Pent's death, Erk and Canas began adding their knowledge to it as well, as did many of their descendants. However, bandits with an unknown group sought to destroy this library. They succeeded. It's caretaker managed to save a small number of books, books that will... become useful... (foreshadowing!!!)

2: This is also a bit of forshadowing. But, as I don't want to ruin the biggest surprise of all, I'll let you figure it out.

3: I realize that this is also the name of a spell in Fire Emblem, however I like the name and gave it as the name of Lenna's longsword. Also, For those who like little trivia pieces, "Gespenst" is German for "Ghost"

4: I am not, and I repeat, **_NOT_** referring to Karel. I am referring to Guy, if you read his non-support ending, you will understand. Yes, Guy is related to Lenna.

5: For reference, Yes, Lord Reginald is distantly related to Serra and Oswin. (my pairing!)

6: Yes, descended from Jaffar and Nino. Many generations went by, but after the twins they had, every boy seemed, no matter how they tried, to get Nino's bright eyes and Jaffar's unruly hair. About three generations before this, the sole survivor of a slaughter by an unknown group of bandits was wed to the Princess of Ostia. (Scary thought...)

7: In too many stories, kings just sit around. But this is the descendant of Jaffar we're talking about, so thank me later for having him take up arms.

8: Silencer is the name of his sword, and it is aptly named. Coming from him, a blow from this is fatal.


	2. Chapter 2: Battle for Ostia

Chapter 2: Battle for Ostia

In the entrance to the castle, a cloaked figure barks commands to his comrades.

"Capture the king and kill anyone who gets in your way!"

After giving this order, he takes a Fenrir tome out of his pocket and prepares for battle.

As Chris, Rustus, and Lenna enter the fray, Rustus realizes something.

"Sirena was right. These fighters aren't normal. They have... immense battle lust."

Suddenly one confronts Rustus. He draws a small dagger. "Prepare yourself"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than he struck forward with his dagger. But Rustus was quick, and had his katana at the ready. Then he noticed the dagger he had blocked.

_A killer edge. They really _are_ out for blood._ He thinks to himself.

Meanwhile, Chris and Lenna were in a predicament of their own. Some mages had them surrounded.

"Is this the end of us, Chris?" asks Lenna

Chris pulls a steel blade. "No way. At least I won't go down without a fight."

Suddenly, a man on a horse with a lance comes in and takes out a couple of the mages.

"Does that help?" He asks.

"Ken, keep going!" Lenna yells as she pulls her longsword. She turns to a mage, who has a Fire tome at the ready.

He casts from it, but Lenna deftly dodges the flame. Then with one smooth stroke, the mage falls.

One thinks he could catch Chris off-guard, but he thought wrong. Immediately after casting, Chris does a back flip, lands behind the mage and hacks at his neck, an instant kill.

Soon, a trail of monks, lead by Lord Reginald, enter the fray. "Take out the shamans!" he barks.

No sooner had they begun attacking than had King Raimei entered the battlefield, Silencer in hand. At the sight of King Raimei, most of the enemies stop in their tracks, then turn to face him.

Back with Rustus, the thief with the killing edge seemed to be winning the contest of power, but Rustus wasn't about to give up. Instead, he broke the contest and sidestepped. The thief then trips because of his own momentum. At this, Rustus takes a swipe at him with his katana. However, the thief is somehow able to backflip behind him.

_He's good._ Thinks Rustus.

Just as he thought those words, Rustus felt a splitting pain in his side. The thief had stabbed him in his ribs. However, the pain left just as soon as it had left.

The thief sees that the wound he had just inflicted was no longer there. He turns around to see Lord Reginald, staff in hand.

_ He has Physic_. the thief thinks to himself. He turns to him. Then it is he who feels the sting in as Rustus sunk his katana into his back.

"Thanks, Lord Reginald." he says.

"No thanks necessary. It's what I do. Go protect the king." Lord Reginald returns.

But the king was in no need of protection. In just four swings of Silencer, he had dropped two mercenaries, a mage, and two brigands. But what he didn't see was a ballista shooting into the chamber. A bolt nearly hits him.

"That was close. But where did that come from." He detects movement behind him. A thief decided it was high time to assassinate the king for his leader. He drew his dagger high, but King Raimei turned back and with a single slice, the thief falls dead.

But turning back was his downfall...

Chris sees that the shaman leading the troops on the otherside of the king. He decides it's high time that the shaman met his blade. And he sets off to attack him. Suddenly he hears a noise, and he stops in his tracks. And he was in front of the king...

Next thing he knows he has a bolt sticking out of his body. He falls to his knees screaming in pain.

Lenna hears his screams, and turns to see her best friend... falling... with death soon approaching...

"NO!" Lenna screams, as she runs over to him and grabs him.

He looks up at her. "Leave me, Lenna."

Lenna scowls. "I won't leave you. Not like this. I promised Mom I'd protect you, so that's what I'll do!"

He moans in agony, then turns to her and says "Stop calling my mom Mom!" (1)

She drags him off of the battlefield and tries to keep him awake.

And soon came the showdown...

King Raimei noticed the shaman. "We battle now!"

He looks at him. "King Raimei, in the name of my Prince, I, Shinwer, sentence you to death."

"I won't fall. I will prevail!"

Soon after, he is hit by a blast of Fenrir, but, unfazed, he rushes at him, Silencer raised. He swings...

And misses. Soon after, another bolt is fired at the king, which knocks the blade out of his hand. Disarmed, he has no choice but to run away. But behind him, a pair of brigands blocked his path.

"Oh dear, what a predicament." He then draws a pair of hidden daggers from his belt. "Time to get serious."

From nowhere, Rustus and Sirena appear. "You're not alone, my liege. We're here."

Rustus draws his katana and says. "You don't scare me. Taste Justice!" (2)

A brigand swings his axe at Sirena, but she dodges, then counterstrikes with hers, taking him off of his feet and knocking him out.

Shinwer casts a blast of Fenrir at Rustus, but he manages to dodge and he counterstrikes with a swing of Justice. It connects, but does not seem to faze him.

"I am impervious to your petty blade."

As soon as this is said, the king connects with his twin daggers across his back, tearing him open.

As he screams in pain, Rustus notices something in his pocket. As soon as he sees it, not knowing what it could be, Rustus, the semi-cleptomaniac (3) that he is, takes it.

Soon after, Shinwer reaches into his pocket, looking for something to heal himself with, only to find that his only healant is gone.

"Looking for this?" Rustus asks, taunting him with the elixir that he pilfered.

While he was distracted, King Raimei stabbed him, literally, in the back. With his dying breath, he muttered "Prince... I've failed... failure means... death..."

And he falls, with his cloak falling off, revealing his face.

King Raimei is stunned when he sees his face: extremely pale, with jet black hair and glittering gold eyes.

As soon as Shinwer falls, everyone falls back. But Rustus noticed Shinwer.

"It cannot be... he was a... morph..." Says King Raimei.

"What's a morph?" Rustus asks.

"Morphs are supernaturally created beings, created from the quintessence of humans. Do you recall the Battle of Dragon's Gate?"

"Standard knowledge, Your Highness" Says Rustus.

"In this battle, Nergal created morphs to stall the legendary heroes. Something's not right. For once..." The king utters. "You may have been right."

Back with Lenna and Chris, Chris was beginning to pass out from loss of blood.

"Please, stay awake, Chris. Lord Reginald will be here. I'm sure of it." Lenna pleas to him.

"This life has been good to me." Chris says, slightly delirious. "It gave me the open fields... it gave me the trees... and it gave me you... Lenna..."

After saying this, his head sinks to his shoulders, which sat on her breasts. He was unconscious, and death was calling him.

"Oh St. Elimine... Lord Reginald! Help me!" Screams Lenna.

At this, the bishop runs as fast as he can to help her. But upon seeing him, he says, "I cannot help him until that bolt is removed."

"But that will hurt him more!" Lenna says, startled.

"If you do not hurry, he will die."

With those words, Lenna attempts to budge the bolt from his abdomen.

And she succeeds, only to hear Chris scream in such anguish that I believe a human was not meant to endure. At this sound, Lord Reginald uses his Mend staff, so much so that it breaks, but manages to patch the gaping hole in Chris's gut.

When he stops screaming in horror, Lenna embraces Chris. "You made it! Oh, Chris!"

"Lenna..." Chris is, for once, unsure what to do. He returns the embrace, lightly.

"I thought for sure you were done for... Oh Chris..."

After the battle, and the cleanup, King Raimei calls Rustus, Chris, Lenna, Ken, and Sirena to the throne room.

"You wished to see us, Your Highness?" says Rustus.

King Raimei was smiling, something that is completely uncommon for him. "I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for help defending Castle Ostia. I want to thank you for thank you for driving those brigand back. But special thanks are in order for one of you."

He turns to them. "Chris, you saved my life out there today. You took a bolt from a ballista that would have killed me, nearly taking your own life in return. Were it not for Lenna and Lord Reginald, you would have died. I wish to give you this shield."

He claps, and in comes Lord Reginald, holding a large, red shield.

"This... is a... Hero Crest!" Chris says in amazement.

"Quite. I give this to you on this glorious day for saving me."

Chris looks at it, then pushes it back at the bishop. "I cannot accept this, it is too much. My saving you was an accident, although I cannot bear the thought of this place without you."

King Raimei's grin got even bigger. "Accident or no, your actions have saved me. Take it."

Chris was stunned. For one, he never dreamed of the day of getting a Hero Crest. And another, it was his best friend in the world who saved him from a terrible fate. And once more, he had saved the King of Ostia.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I am forever in your debt."

King Raimei's smile, if it could get any bigger, just did. "No, it is I who is endebted to you. Anything you need, it is yours."

He turns to the rest of them. "As to you all, for your journey, I award you each 2500 gold. You may stay here for another night, but after that I bid you scuttle towards Pherae as fast as you can."

"You may turn in, if you so choose."

As they leave, Ken remarks. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Chris laughs. "You're always hungry, Ken."

As the rest of them laughs, Lenna cannot help thinking about what Chris had said to her...

_"This life has been good to me. It gave me the open fields... it gave me the trees... and it gave me you... Lenna..." _

Was what he said said in delirium, or did he mean it? This question resounded in her head.

She soon discarded the thought. They were never meant to be more than friends.

"I'm going to bed. Good night to you all!" She finally announced.

"Good night, Lenna." they tell her.

As she closes the door, one sentence runs through her head.

_Chris, we're finally even_. (4)

Notes:

1: This is a bit confusing, so I thought I'd explain. Chris and Lenna have been the best of friends since their school days, and because she was over at his house so much, she developed a habit of calling Chris's mom "Mom". It is a habit Chris doesn't exactly like.

2: Once more, the name of Rustus's katana. It is unusual for a thief to wield such a weapon, however this katana is light and sharp. Its name is meant as a bad pun...

3: this is simply a definition. A cleptomaniac is a person who cannot stop stealing. So a semi-cleptomaniac steals only some of the time.

4: Chris met Lenna when she was dangling off of a cliff. He heard her screaming and came to her aid. Although it was his brother who actually saved her, Lenna felt endebted to Chris. And they've been friends ever since.


	3. Chapter 3: Night of Reflections

**Author's Note: I only just realized that Lenna is the name of a character in Final Fantasy 5... Note this is not her. Sorry bout that, all!**

**-Russ**

Chapter 3: Night of Reflections

After having feasted on so many things that it made them uncomfortably full, Everyone returns to their rooms. However, because Lenna chose to not eat, Chris, her roomate, decided to take her something to eat.

_Something isn't right. _Thought Chris. _Lenna is either hiding something... or something entrely different. The way she looked at me when I had that bolt in my stomach tells me that she may have feelings for me... but knowing her as I do..._

He quickly discarded that train of thought. He knew that Lenna only wanted to be friends.

He opens the door, to find Lenna covered up in her bed facing the wall, but shivering.

"Lenna is everything all right?" He asks.

Lenna turns over, looks up at him, then looks back at the wall. "Leave me alone. I want to rest."

Chris frowns. "I know better. Lenna I've known you for too long. You are hungry and something worries you."

He takes out the basket he prepared for her. "Please eat something."

But Lenna continues to stare at the wall.

Chris starts thinking. Then an idea hits him. "I said something... Didn't I?"

As if suddenly jolted awake, Lenna sat up. "You most certainly did, Chris. When that bolt was stuck in your stomach, you said that life had been good to you because it gave you me... but you were delirious at the time and I have no clue if you meant it or not..."

"Is that all? Lenna... I might have been a mite delirious, but I meant every word. Life has been good to me because it gave me you. I want you to know I'm here... for anything. No matter what, we're in this together. And no matter what, we'll be friends forever. (1)"

Lenna smiled. "Thank you, Chris. Your words have shown me that you really do care about me. Oh, and thanks for the food, I am a bit hungry. Care to join me?"

Chris smiled. "Wish I could, but I'm pretty stuffed. You know how I get when Rustus and I get when we're together. I wish you had joined us. But for obvious reasons, you didn't. Oh well."

Lenna looked at him. "I'm sorry I worried you. Let us retire."

In his room, Rustus was reading the book written by Pent, Erk and Canas on the Battle of Dragon's Gate. (2) He had just finished the part of how the morphs had just appeared out of nowhere and were locked into six rooms. But what was intriguing is that after comparing the history of what had been known as the Black Fang, these eight morphs appeared very similar to the main leaders of the Black Fang, as well as the former Marquess Laus, Lord Darin.

"So Nergal had taken control of the Fang, and when each member had been slain, he created morphs of each one. But where does Marquess Laus come into play here? He didn't... support these monsters, did he?"

Suddenly, the door opens, and Lord Reginald enters. "Oh, sorry to interrupt you. You know, if you applied yourself in your classes as much as you do when it comes to this battle you're always researching... you'd be a very intelligent young man."

Rustus looks at him. "I'm doing research on this battle more than ever, sir, because the man we faced today... I think he was... a morph. The pale skin, the jet-black hair, the blood red lips... it fits."

Lord Reginald looks at him with a severe expression. "Hmm... Only one man in history had that power. And he was a monster. I refuse to speak of him. His actions were simply absurd."

"I am researching this battle to know what we could be up against. If my thinking is correct, there is a fanatic out there who has researched the ways of Nergal, and is practicing it to inflict terror on our world. But..." Rustus says. "If his final plan is to be set into motion, then this world would be sent into oblivion. I am not sure what is to happen, but... oh, who am I kidding. I'm jsut some strange guy whose obsession with a specific battle makes him think about the future as if history is going to repeat itself."

Lord Reginald smiled. "You know more about that battle than anyone I know, young or old. It's as though you were there. But in order to know what will happen in the future, the past is a good start. I am not sure if you are true, and I would like to think that you are wrong in this case, but if what you say is true, we may have a battle ahead that may transcend history itself. What can be done to prepare is up to you."

The bishop turns for the door. "May St. Elimine guard you on your journey."

Rustus smiles. "Thank you."

He then returns to his books. _Why does he have to play the father figure? _He thinks to himself. _I know that my father died trying to stop the bandits at Etruria, but after that he's treated me like a son. _

Lost in his thoughts, Rustus begins to nod off.

_I'm so stuffed I can barely move._ Thinks Ken as he enters his room. _Only one way to get rid of this stuffed feeling._

He draws his blade and begins attacking a straw dummy he had dragged off into his room. But as his sword is buried into its target for the third time, he begins to feel woozy.

_This is not good. For once I have overeaten more than I usually overeat. I'm getting dizzy. Sick, even. But what if a woman entered and saw me like this? Oh, the horror I would feel if that were to happen. (3)_

As Ken is trying to keep himself standing, the door opens. King Raimei enters, and upon seeing Ken's plight, he asks him...

"Are you sure you're up to this mission?"

Ken, despite his pain, which was evident in his voice, he answered. "Yes, milord. I think I just overexerted myself a little."

King Raimei laughs. "More like overeaten again, huh?"

Ken looks at him, thinking _He knows me all too well._

"It's all right, I do the same once in a while. But you need to rest to get over this. I understand you wish to train some more. I guess that's your mother coming out of you."

Ken looks at him, and the pain in his eyes reflects the truth: he still hasn't gotten over the loss of his mother, even though it's been thirteen years.

King Raimei looks at him. "Erm, sorry about that. But she was a fine pegasus knight, and she always was training with her lance and she would even forget to eat if no one reminded her. Glad you don't have that problem."

He looks over and sees a face that only knew pain at his choice of topic. "I'm sorry, I'll stop now. Get some rest, man."

As the king leaves, Ken goes to lay down.

Sirena, despite her reputation for fierceness on the battlefield, is very quiet and in tune with spirits while she is not. As we speak she is in her room meditiating, with a small fire burning in the center of the room, hoping to find answers to the biggest question on her mind: who is controlling the mystery bandits that attack everywhere.

"Please, spiits of Elibe. Aid me in my quest to help the continent. Who are these mystery bandits that are constantly attacking?"

Upon beginning this chant, something comes from the smoke. It is a woman on horseback, wielding a staff and an Elfire tome.

"Have you an answer for my plea, miss?" Sirena asks the spirit.

"My name is Ursula, and I am here to warn you: being formerly of the Black Fang I smell trouble. The same trouble that I smelled before my untimely death. I accepted it then, but I had my whole life ahead of me. There is a morph who escaped Nergal, because he feared him, supposedly. But he was powerful, so I doubt it. He was the one who had manipulated Lord Darin into rebellion. His name was Ephidel, I think. He ran, but I would bet that scoundrel is still alive. I know he is. Morphs like him are immortal until they are slain in battle. My master Sonia was the same way..."

At this line, Ursula's spirit vanished, and the fire went out. "That went well. Ephidel, I should ask Rustus about him. It would seem that he had something to do with the Battle of Dragon's Gate.

1: Sorry, quote not mine. Borrowed it from the Song "No Matter What" from the Yu-Gi-Oh the movie Soundtrack (I think, I know Yu-Gi-Oh had to do with it.)

2: This book, whether it was actually a part of the game or not, is just the story of how Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector fought the battle against Nergal from the eyes of Lord Pent, Canas and Erk. This copy had been taken by King Raimei shortly before the burning of the Library. Because it was written by three people, the entries seemed slightly different, but because Erk (obviously) was with them longer, his entry was longer.

3: This is alluding to his ancestor. I'll leave it up to you to decide who. (I guess the "Woo the women" gene really _is_ dominant!)


	4. Chapter 4: A New Beginning

**Author's note: sorry for the delay, I have been recovering from frostbite in my hands. I would like to remind you not to wear open-fingered gloves when delivering papers for a friend you owe many favors for when it's 10 degrees out and the wind's blowing at 20 mph! (LOL!)**

Chapter 4: A New Beginning

Upon waking up the next morning, Chris, Lenna, Rustus, Sirena, and Ken all greet eachother in the castle entrance room before setting out. They have planned to buy supplies for their journey, so they set out for the Ostian marketplace.

Each sets off in a different direction. Well, actually, Chris and Lenna are still walking together, but that's beside the point.

Rustus was placed in charge of getting swords and lances, and he was not exactly the best suited for the job, because he was a little weaker, strengthwise, than Chris or Ken. But, nonetheless, it was his job. So, he had to do it.

Suddenly he came across a small crowd. They seemed to be circling someone as they were mugged.

"Please, not my Hammerne! Leave me alone!" cried a shrill voiced young lady.

The thugs simply laughed, looking at their helpless prey with interest. "Well, not only do we have a cleric, but a pretty one as well. We could fetch a pretty penny for this one."

As he reaches for her, Rustus goes berserk, as though the cleric had just used a Berserk staff on him. "Leave her alone! If you want a fight, I will gladly oblige you. But be warned, I am a veteran warrior."

Rustus reaches for Justice. The brigands draw their axes, but are swiftly silenced by the cleric's Sleep staff. Still, a couple of them were unaffected, and Rustus stll had to fight them. One swings his axe, which sinks into a cart of straw after Rustus dodges it. Then the other tries to sweep him off his feet with the dull side of his axe, but he is unable to hit, as Rustus dodges it, then swings Justice "Mineuchi" (1) style at his hand. It connects with his target, causing the brigand to numbly drop his weapon.

"We surrender. Let's get out of here!" says the two brigands, leaving their axes, and comrades, behind.

The cleric stands in shock, unable to accept the fact that a minor thief just defended her... with a katana, no less.

"Wow." she whispers.

Rustus looks at her, but is shocked... by her beauty. At a slight loss of words, he says "Um... we should get out... you know before they wake up."

The cleric smiles as they start walking toward a tent with swords. "Good idea. By the way, who are you?"

"The name's Rustus. Despite my despicable appearance, I can be nice."

She smiled. "Obviously. My name's Rachelle. I came to buy supplies. I'm heading in to Pherae to see my mother.

Rustus looked at her, as though she just said something he needed to hear. "Well, Rachelle, we share a common destination. I am heading there on... umm... actually I'm not allowed to say why, but yes, we are both heading to Pherae."

Rachelle smiles. "Do you mind if I accompany you?"

Rustus, despite the fact that he dislikes disappointing people, frowns. "I'm afraid I cannot allow that. Yet I do not like the thought of you going alone. You may come with me to see what my comrades think. But for now I must purchase weapons for the trip."

He pays for two Iron Swords and one Steel Sword. He had thought about buying a Silver one or perhaps a Killing Edge, but they were a little on the expensive side.

Suddenly, the merchant raises his head. His mustache was unmistakably similar to a picture of the merchant from the Battle of Dragon's Gate. (2) "Hey, wait." he says. Rustus approaches him, Rachelle still at his side. "I saw what you did for her... and I like men of valor. Please, take this Killing Edge, it's on the house."

Rustus is stunned. "I can't take that. It's too much. You're losing about 1300 gold on that."

The merchant smiles. "No, it's yours. You remind me of the stories my grandpa passed down from his family about the great battles fought here in Ostia. About how one fought to save another. Please... just take it."

Rustus, pleased to her that he gave an old man a memory, finally accepts it. However, realizing he cannot hold too much more, he gives a sword to Rachelle, even though she cannot use it.

"I have one last stop to make before we have to go back to the crew. Is that OK with you, Rachelle?" Rustus asks to his new companion.

Rachelle smiles. "Of course it's OK with me. I feel stronger with you, so let's go!"

* * *

Chris and Lenna were placed in charge of obtaining medical supplies. However, even though they grew up here in Ostia, they still had no idea where the medical supplies were located...

"I wish Lord Reginald was assigned to us, we wouldn't need to look for the dratted supplies!" said Lenna.

Chris looks at his companion. "I do too, but he's needed here as you know, so we have to make do. At least with our gold we can get plenty of supplies."

Suddenly a hollow voice barks out. "Give us your money or you will pay!"

And laughter ensues. Lenna recognized the voice immediately. "Linus, you may quit that now."

Suddenly a short man with his hair braided in the back and a headband over his forehead, wearing red armor and a scarf with his signature axes thrown over his shoulders stepped forward.

"Dang it! I can never pull off that one on you guys." Linus steps out of the shadows.

Chris looks at him. "You got tall, man! But you're still a novice axewielder!"

Linus looks his usual stone face at him. "But I'm still better than you, Mr. Couldn't-Pull-A-Little-Girl-Off-Of-A-Cliff-When-She-Could-Plummet-To-Her-Doom!"

Lenna laughs. "That might be true, but I like him anyway!"

She throws her arms around Chris, whose face immediately turns a shade of crimson I feel no human should reach.

Linus takes a look at the scene and laughs. Then he asks. "So what you two doing besides having a lovefest every night?"

Lenna took a look at her friend and said "We're getting medical supplies for a trip to Pherae. King's orders."

Linus smiled. "Mind if I come with? Someone's gotta keep you two under control.

Chris looks at the pirate and says. "Sure, we could use the help. But I don't appreciate anyone trying to come between me and my friend here, so don't even try it."

The three of them laugh, then Lenna asks "Do you know where the medical supplies are sold?"

Linus laughs. "You two amaze me to no end! Follow me."

* * *

On the other side of the marketplace, Ken was trying to find the axe vendor, but was having trouble getting there because of his habit of wooing the ladies he sees along the way. That is until he sees a merchant being attacked by brigands.

"Give us the axes and we may spare your life!" yells one of the fiends.

The merchant was well aware that they were going to kill him anyway, but he reaches for a stepladder to reach his axes anyway.

At this point, Ken was passing by, and heard the commotion. He looked in and saw the brigands. He draws a sword from his backpack. "What in blazes is going on!"

The brigands turn their attention to Ken, whose sword is held in a defensive stance.

"Let's crush him!" says one of the brigands.

The five brigands all surround him, although one could attack from a distance with his Hand Axe. However, Ken's blade found its mark every time. Then, as the hand axe is thrown, it hits his side, slashing a gaping wound in its place. As soon as that happens, Ken falls over, his blade sent rolling. He reached for another one nearby, but when he gripped this blade, he felt an energy flow through him. He simply swung it in the direction of the brigand and he falls, dead as a coffin nail. (3)

But that's not all, as soon as he hits the ground, Ken feels the wound at his side melt away...

The merchant was pleased. "Thank you for saving me. As a token of my gratitude, that Runesword in your hand... it's on me. I owe you my life."

Ken was flattered. "Thanks much, but I'm here to buy axes. This will help me on my journey."

The merchant gave a chuckle as he reached for his stepladder again.

* * *

_Do what you do best_.

That is what the rest of them said for Sirena to do.. So, back in her room she was, with a small fire burning in the center of the room.

She was chanting, in hopes of being visited by another spirit. And what she got was...

Suddenly the smoke parted. A man, dressed in tan and blue appeared. He had a headband on his head with a purple cloak on his back. On his belt were a pair of daggers, although what kind was a mystery.

"Mysterious chanter of spirits, please listen." it says. "I am Legault, the thief once known as the Hurricane. I come to warn you. The woods between Ostia and Pherae are crawling with bandits. Excersise extreme caution when traveling them. But if you must go, there will be aid. There is a small tribe living in there. If you can befriend them, they will help you. But if you take so much as a single axe into combat, they will not help you. Their leader, if you protect them, may give you something useful. But it will be dangerous, so if you feel this path is the way, be careful."

And the fire goes out.

But with the information gathered by her séance, she could warn the others...

But she will not be able to help them in that battle... all she knows how to use is axes, and a single axe will make it so that they cannot recieve aid.

With the information gathered by her chanting, she sets off to find the others.

It was approaching the hottest part of the day, and the crew had gathered near Ostia's main gate. Rustus had a question for them.

"Ok, this young lady wishes to go with us. Can she go?"

Chris's answer was intantaneous. "Absolutely not. She will be a burden."

Lenna, however saw that she had staves with her. "So, you're a cleric, aren't you?"

Rachelle looks at her and smiles. "Yes, that I am. But I'm not the greatest, yet."

Lenna smiles. "I say she can go. Healing powers are amazing."

Sirena looks at her. Then she asks "Are you willing to risk your life to get where you're going?"

Rachelle takes one quick glance at her and says "What kind of question is that? Of course!"

Sirena then looks at Rustus. "I approve."

Ken, being his usual self, glances her way. "My, what beauty has Rustus brought before me. And a healer too. My what an angel she is. I consent."

Linus, however had one thing to say. "Why do you want to go with us?"

Rachelle takes one look at her and says, simply, "We share a common destination. I wish to go to Pherae to see my mother. She sent me a message and she said she has something for me."

Unable to resist, he had to consent. Linus then became lost in his own thoughts. (4)

"Well," Said Rustus, looking at Chris. "I'm afraid majority rules out. Rachelle, welcome to the group.

* * *

Notes

1: Mineuchi is an attack attained on Final Fantasy 5 gained by the Samurai job. It swings the blade's dull side to stun enemies.

2: Yes, Merlinus has a descendant too! And he finally made his way to Ostia!

3: I say dead as a coffin nail instead of a door nail because it makes more sense. The last nail that is driven in life is that of the coffin.

4: Linus is remembering his own mother, how she fought to save him many years ago, and gave her life to ensure his own safety.


	5. Chapter 5: A Twist of Fate

**Author's Note: I apologise deeply for the incredibly long time to update. I've had some problems with hackers and crap like that, and I've been in and out of relationships and the hospital. I'm going to make this one count! Hope you like it!**

**-CCoP, Russ Hardwick.**

Chapter 5: A Twist of Fate

Morning comes all to quickly for Sirena.. Having been plagued with nightmares as of late hadn't helped matters much either. She looks up, noticing that all of the others were asleep. She takes out a parchment and a quill, remembering the spirit of Legault's remarks the day before.

_A single axe will deny aid._

She starts writing, thinking deeply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Rustus and Rachelle wake up in the camp outside the woods, Rachelle looks up and sees that Sirena's bedroll is empty.

"I think we're short a person, Rustus." she tells him.

Rustus, rather groggily looks at the bedroll. "Damn! Sirena! Where are you!"

But there is no responce. Suddenly he looks at her bedroll and sees a rolled up parchment. He opens it carefully and reads it.

_"I am afraid I cannot help you as I am. My seance the night before told me that axes will deny aid. I will return, that I can promise. I will return when the time is right. When I do, I won't be the same as I was._

_Best of luck for the battles ahead,_

_Sirena Cornwell"_ (1)

Chris and Lenna awaken as Rustus screams.

"Dammit! Of all the times to leave! Axes deny aid... who'd she get that one from?"

In a state of half asleepness, Lenna says "Go rant and rave somewhere else so we can sleep."

In all the racket Rustus makes, Chris is still able to hear rustling in the bushes.

"To Arms! We're under attack!"

Out of the blue, a brigand steps out. "You're a brave bunch to come all this way. And there's some beauties amongst you. A pity they must die too! Come out and play boys!"

And from the bushes comes a large number of fighters, mercenaries and brigands.

And that jolts everyone awake.

"Damn. There's too many of them! Wait! Where's Ken?" asks Rustus.

Right on cue, here comes Ken, being chased down by a pair of brigands and a fighter.

"Come on, Cilipher, keep it up!" (2) Cries Ken to his horse, but what he doesn't see is a rain of arrows coming his way... only to rain on the enemies behind him.

From out of nowhere, several nomads, led by a ranger, fired on the brigands.

"Let no brigand stand!" they scream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost immediately, it seemed Rustus and Rachelle were surrounded. Rustus drew Justice in one hand and a steel sword in the other.

"Is this the end, Rustus?" asks she.

"Not until my final breath has left me."

With these words he slashes at a brigand, who can no longer stand after being struck. Afterward, a hand axe is thrown, which misses Rustus...

But hits Rachelle... who squeals in pain.

At this, Rustus says "You guys might wish you hadn't done that."

Just as he says this, he swings his blades full force, debilitating three foes and crippling a couple more. As soon as the threat is gone, he checks on Rachelle, who writhes in pain on the ground, bleeding badly.

"Rachelle, drink this." He hands her some of the elixer he had from an earlier battle, but she won't drink it. "Rachelle, it's an elixer for healing. Please, I don't want to lose you."

Rachelle looks at him. "But it's your last one. I don't want to take it from you."

Rustus looks her in the eye and says "Better my loss than yours, kid. Drink up."

Troubled by those words, Rachelle has no choice but to drink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris and Lenna were surrounded. There seemed no hope for them. Lenna wasn't fully awake yet and Chris had taken a stray arrow to his sword arm. However, from behind Lenna came hope: A nomad had fired her short bow thrice and struck down three enemies.

"I've come to help. My name is Sara. My bow will help you."

Lenna wakes up fully, and draws her sword. As a hand axe is thrown at Sara, Chris lifts his non-sword arm reaches out and catches it. In a smooth motion, he redirects it at his foe. At this, he screams, unable to move his arm. As he squeals, Sara approaches him.

"Let me help you, young one. It may hurt at first."

Chris frowns. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Sara smiles. "Do the Sacaens lie?" (3)

In quiet acquiescence, Chris lets Sara look at his shoulder. "Hmm... it's embedded in the bone... this may take time, but I think I can do this. But it's gonna hurt."

With one swift pull, the arrow comes out of his arm, but Chris doesn't even wince.

"You'll be alright. Here, let's get you somewhere safe. I won't be able to set the bone completely with all the ruckus around here."

Chris yells to Lenna. "You'll be fine on your own for a few minutes, right? She's going to set my arm right!"

Lenna nods and starts swinging Gespenst at some brigands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Rustus, he brings out his blades against a brigand, who falls immediately, but he has bigger problems to deal with. Out of nowhere comes a giant... towering over Rustus comes a berserker with a glowing red axe.

"You have nerve to face me like this. You cannot win."

The berserker takes a massive swing at Rustus. Although he dodges, the sheer power of the giant's axe fells a tree behind him in a single cleave. After his dodge, he swings Justice at him, but to no avail. It simply bounces off his skin, leaving no cut behind.

"That blade's got nothin' on my power! Fear my strength!"

As his axe comes down, a force blows it away. Unfazed, the behemoth pulls and throws a short axe. It hits his left shoulder and the handle knocks him unconscious.

Rachelle screams. "Rustus! NO!"

As the berserker turns to Rachelle, who is paralyzed with fear, he says. "It's a pity that a beauty like you has to meet a gruesome end like this. I'll give you one chance to run. Take it now or be defeated."

Rachelle, first shocked, then stands up. "I'm not backing down. If I am to die here, then so be it. But I will die wielding my staves and healing my friends. So if you're to cleave me in half... then so be it. Go right ahead. I won't stop you."

The berserker grins. "Forceful, you might be, but it is in vain. You're life ends now!"

He raises his axe and charges. Rachelle tenses up and prepares to be defeated...

But his blow never lands. As he gets within striking distance, he is tripped by something dark. it then crawls up him and vanishes.

Rachelle looks on. "A flux spell? But from where?"

Standing behind her was a shaman in black and pink robes holding a tome.

"How is he? Heal him, hurry!" says the shaman.

The axe finally falls from Rustus's shoulder, enabling Rachelle to heal his wounds. But he doesn't return to consciousness.

"Stay with him until he comes to. I'll take care of the berserker."

The shaman turns to face the giant and readied a tome. "Come at me. There's no point in resisting my power."

The behemoth raised his axe and charged. When he got within striking distance, once again, he is tripped by a flux spell.

But that was not the end of it. As he began to rise, the shaman hides the flux tome and pulls another one. As this one was cast, six blobs of darkness danced around the giant's head, and dark smoke enveloped him. eventually the six blobs exploded and when the smoke had cleared, the berserker lay dying.

"I'm too strong to be defeated by such a being as weak as you!"

With these words, he collapses.

Rachelle is panicked. "He won't awaken! I can't get him to budge."

The shaman looks their direction. "Keep trying. I'm going to aid the others."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was sitting under a tree, and Sara had some leaves, grinding them in a mortar.

"The medicine will be soon ready." Sara tells him. "When I apply this to your wound, it will burn from the inside at first, but it will eventually numb you so I can set the bone a little better. You feeling OK?"

Chris looks at her. "Despite the searing pain in my sword arm, I'm ok. By the way, I haven't told you my name yet, Sara. I am Chris."

Sara, still grinding the leaves, says "Chris? Interesting. My father's name is Chris."

Chris looks at her. "How about that. That's interesting."

Sara then frowns and says. "My father abandoned me so long ago... all he left me was a shortbow and twenty two arrows."

Shocked, Chris voices his opinion. "Sara... that's terrible... I'm sorry to have brought up such a bad memory."

"Don't worry about it, Chris." Sara tells him. "In this great future you cannot forget your past." (4)

She looks down and grabs a vial of water and a vulnerary. "It's ready, Chris. I'll head your way."

As she walks to Chris, she trips on what appears to be a blue crystal jutting out of the ground. She gets up, not losing any of her medicine.

"I wonder what that is? But it can wait."

She mixes the vulnerary, the water and the crushed leaves and pours a small amount of the creation on the arm of Chris. Chris howls in pain as the mix burns his nerves. His howling ceases as it begins to do its work.

"Has it numbed it yet?" Sara asked.

Chris looks at her. "Yeah, it has. But hurry..."

He's interuppted by a glow from that crystal. It begins to raise from the ground. As it is completely self-exhumed, it vanishes and a person is dropped. The man, with red hair, blue clothes, red eyes that looked as though they pierced one's mind, and a large blade sheathed behind a shield of crimson.

"Where am I? Lucius, where are you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1: Sirena is the far descendant of Raven and somewhere along the line on her mother's side, Canas. (This is evident from her ability to channel spirits and use dark magic.)

2: Cilipher is Ken's horse. The origin of its name is a severe misspelling of Slifer, the god card from Yu-Gi-Oh.

3: I mention Sacae here even though they're not in Sacae. This tribe has been forced from the plains, but to say why will spoil something else!

4: "In this great future, you cannot forget your past"

-Bob Marley


End file.
